The Ultimate Crossover
by Danny-Phantom-Luver
Summary: This is a mix of at least 34 different shows, movies, and books. It has all these people in the Kid's Next door, so meet the not so famouse teams as diffrent stars join forces to overcome something big. Really big. R


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! THIS HAS AT LEAST 34 DIFFERENT SHOWS IN IT! I OWN NONE OF THEM! IF I DID I'D BE SO RICH I'D OWN THE WORLD MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ok well you get the point.

* * *

Jamie, Jim, Tim, and Lilo peered into the newly created hole. "There's my cousin and her friends." Jamie said lowering a rope. "Sam, Clover, Alex! Grab on!" Jamie called. Her cousin, Sam, looked up.  
  
"Jamie? What are you doing here!?" Sam asked surprised. She seemed to forget the reason Jamie had brought everyone, Sam was still in danger.  
  
"Sam ask your little cousin to get us out of here!" Clover yelled. Jamie saw her window of opportunity and pulled the rope just out of her cousin's reach.  
  
"I don't know if I should help. What do I get out of it?" Jamie asked dangling the rope.  
  
"I'll let you read my diary. Or at least part of it!" Sam offered. Jamie grinned innocently.  
  
"I already read it. All of it!"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Sam yelled angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jamie said pulling the rope up higher.  
  
"I'll clean your room!" Sam offered. Jamie paused. "For a week!" Jamie still remained motionless. "For...a month!" Sam said desperately. Jamie lowered the rope until it was just out of Sam's reach. "A YEAR!" Sam cried. Jamie lowered the rope and with the help of Jim, Tim, and Lilo pulled her cousin and her cousin's friends onto the Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R.  
  
"This was fun Jay," Tim said cheerfully as Jim launched the ship. "I thought we'd never go on another mission." As soon as those words left his mouth Alex got a strange far off look in her eyes. No one aboard the S.C.A.M.P.E.R seemed to notice.  
  
"This isn't an official mission Tim." said Jamie. "We don't have a leader and-" she cut off as her compowder rang. She flipped open the mini computer and turned it on. The face of Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen.  
  
"Jamie I have some news." Numbuh 86 said sadly. "It's about 274." Jamie nodded.  
  
"Hold on." she said switching the screen. "Girls tune in! It's about 274!" Jamie switched back to 86 trying to ignore Lilo who was listening in eagerly.  
  
"274 is....THIRTEEN!" 86 squealed. There was a loud gasp. "But that's not the worst of it," 86 said shaking her head. "He's...joined...CREE!" There was a loud scream coming from all over the world. "What was that?" 86 asked surprised.  
  
"I had a few others tune in I hope you don't mind." Jamie said cheerfully.  
  
"Good work Numbuh 25!" 86 congratulated. "Now I don't have to call the others!"  
  
"Woe, slow down! Since when have I been Numbuh 25. We're not a complete team yet remember? We lost our leader to a tragic insanity incident a few months ago." Jamie said with a sly grin.  
  
"I know that, you're the only team to go through seven leaders before Tuesday. There have been roomers circulating about your team. You guys are supposed to be a cursed team. No leader has lasted more then a week with you. The last leader who even remained in the Kids Next Door after being your leader was Numbuh 3 and we all know what happened to her." There was a long moment of silence while they all cringed. "But after a long time of searching we found someone willing to be your new leader. She'll meet you at the tree house." And with those words the screen went blank. Jamie took out a small metal cylinder and held it up to Clover, Alex, And Sam.  
  
"You will remember none of this." said Jamie looking directly into their blank eyes. She failed to notice Alex's strange look. "And you will clean Jamie's room for a year."  
  
"What did you do that for?" Jim asked. "We still could have tortured them."  
  
"Numbuhs 22, 23, and 24, we need to go back to the tree house. We have a new leader."  
  
Jade Chan paused outside of a door. She looked behind it. There was nothing there. It was just a door in the middle of nowhere. Jade knocked uncertainly she double checked the directions given to her by Numbuh 86. It was the right address then again, Numbuh 86 had never liked her. The ground beneath her opened revealing a long tunnel. Jade attempted to scramble up the slick tunnel in vain. She fell face first onto a slick, cold, metal floor. She brushed herself off looking at the chair that was inches from the opening. "Alright who moved the chair?" asked a young girl with red brown hair who looked around seven years old. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her emerald eyes didn't even flicker from the screen of a computer.  
  
"Wasn't me." said two boys with brown hair one dressed in red the other in green. They looked up from the comic books they had been reading. Trading cards of all kinds were scattered all over the table. Jade looked at them, the team seemed normal enough, but 86 had said they were a rough bunch.  
  
"STICH GET BACK HERE WITH MY SANDAL!" A blue blob raced past Jade making her stumble slightly. A young Hawaiian girl raced after it. The blob stopped near the seven year old reaching a blue paw out.  
  
"I can release the same amount of water in the entire pacific ocean on you in the blink of an eye. I dare you to try me." The seven year old replied. The blob immediately retreated. The Hawaiian girl grabbed her sandal from it glaring angrily.  
  
"Is this the right place?" Jade asked uncertainly. She was pretty sure it was, after all the kids didn't seem too surprised to see her.  
  
"Numbuh 21?" The seven year old asked finally looking up from the screen.  
  
"Yes." Jade replied.  
  
"I'm Jamie, Numbuh 25 of Beverly Hills." She introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Jim, Numbuh 23" Said the twin in red.  
  
"I'm Tim, Numbuh 24" said the twin in green.  
  
"We're from Middleton." They said together.  
  
"I'm Lilo, Numbuh 22. This is Stitch, he's 626. I'm from Hawaii he's from another planet." said the Hawaiian girl holding onto the blue blob. Jade finally saw it looked somewhat like a dog, kola mix thing. It had blue fur and black eyes.  
  
"I'm Jade, Numbuh 21, originally from Hong Kong but right now I'm in San Francisco." Jade said. "Um I thought this was supposed to be a tree house." she said looking around. It was very high tech but she was almost positive she was under ground.  
  
"Three words." said Jamie with a look of amusement on her face. "Jim can't drive." Jade smirked as Jim glared darkly at Jamie. A red light began flashing. Jamie grabbed a chair and sat down. To Jade's amazement the Chair flew over to a giant screen. The words 'Incoming Alert' flashed across the screen. Jamie flipped a few switches and the face of none other then Mokuba Kaiba flickered onto the screen. Jade recognized him from the Battle City reports on T.V. he was Seto Kaiba's little brother.  
  
"Numbuh 25! Great to see you guys back in action!" Mokuba said. There was a loud crash in the background and something hurled toward the screen. Mokuba ducked as it crashed. He stood back up.  
  
"What is going on back there?" Jamie asked. "Numbuh 121, is everything ok?"  
  
"Now that you mention it-" Mokuba cut off as someone raced in front of the screen. T.J Detwhiler of Third St. Elementary froze.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DEXTER GAVE OMI SUGAR!" T.J yelled.  
  
"TSUNAMI STRIKE!" Omi yelled spinning around. Mokuba fell to the ground to avoid collision.  
  
"THIS WAS NUMBUH 122'S FAULT?" Mokuba asked angrily.  
  
"Wait a second," Jamie said, "Numbuh 128 isn't in your team. Numbuh 121 how many teams have you asked to help?"  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A BAD THING TO GIVE HIM SUGAR!" Dexter yelled from somewhere in the background.  
  
"GIVING ANYONE SUGAR IS A BAD THING! ESPECIALLY OMI!" Mokuba yelled. Timmy Turner from Dimmsdale walked over to the screen.  
  
"Numbuh 125, can you give me some answers?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, T.J, Vince, Spinelli, and Chester came over yesterday because the delightful dorks crashed their tree house. Their leader isn't here, she had some business to take care of. She wouldn't tell anyone what it was, she was really mysterious about it too." Timmy replied.  
  
"Yikes, looks like you guys are in really deep trouble." Jamie said. "Don't worry we're on our way!" Jamie said  
  
"Hey wait!" Jade interrupted. "I'm the leader! I should say it." Jim, Tim, and Lilo exchanged glances.  
  
"Numbuh 25 is used to being in charge." Jim said.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Lilo. "She's mega bossy."  
  
"Hey! I am not that bossy!" Jamie objected. "Am I?"  
  
"Uh hate to break it to you but, yeah you are." Jim said.  
  
"Wow I just got here and already I'm on a mission with my team." Jade said amused.  
  
"Yeah first days are tough." Tim said.  
  
"You up to it 21?" Jamie asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah let's go!" Jade said excitedly. 


End file.
